


Dynamic Baby Duo

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Dick suddenly find themselves with a baby to look after. It all seems to go well, for a bit, but, how does one stop a baby from crying its lungs out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic Baby Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Started off as a reblog piece on tumblr, when my friends and I were overcome with BruceDick and baby feels. There's really no explanation to how -my- Bruce and Dick got their baby, they just...did. (I know. I'm a horrible story teller...)

It’s a learning experience, that’s for sure. Panic threatens to overcome them when the baby starts scrunching up her face. A small whimper starting to bubble out from her small mouth, the tears starting to prickle at the corner of her eyes.

Dick’s a limb flailing mess. “Bruce, Bruce, she’s gonna cry. Oh, sweetheart, shh, shh, daddy’s here.” He tries to calm her, playing with her feet, which she jerks from his hands, giving him an indignant look. Her face getting ruddier with the cries that are about to burst.

Bruce doesn’t often give into impulsive actions, but in this case…He gently pushes Dick out of the way as he picks the baby up, bouncing her in his arms as he lays her head on his shoulder. It’s hard maneuvering when the little girl is fighting him, threatening to fall backward if Bruce doesn’t keep a firm hold on her.

“Shh…” he tries, knowing that that wasn’t going to be much use. Catching Dick’s gaze, he mentions with a jerk of his head for Dick to get up. If they were going to try and calm this child down, it needed to be a team effort.

Dick grins, scrambling to his feet, or rather, leaping -on- his feet. He pounces behind Bruce’s back, facing the baby, putting on his most ‘fearsome’ face as he sniffs her; smelling baby and milk on her breath. 

“Mmm. What smells so good?” he gives his teeth a good chomp, startling the baby into silence. “I smell…” he sniffs her cheeks, getting a surprise giggle from her. “I smell fresh milk and kiwi.” He gives buries his nose in her hair, smelling the shampoo.

“Hmmm, so good, I can just eat it.” He grins, giving a bite just above her nose, causing her to flail, the room filled with her gleeful laughs. Bruce gives a chuckle himself.

“If you don’t run, run, run, I’ll gobble, gobble you up!” He flexes his hand, giving them a claw-like manner, grinning with all teeth, trying to look as wolfish as possible and leaps at her.

The baby squeals just as Bruce jumps out of the way, tutting at Dick. “Can’t eat what you can’t catch.”

Their little girl appears to agree, turning in Bruce’s arm, giggling at Dick, jumping excitedly in his arms. Fascinated at Dick’s sudden odd manner, playing along, watching excitedly for his next move.

Dick gives an exaggerated pout. “I’m quick on my feet, and I’m mighty hungry. So don’t count me out just yet, because I really want that baby!” he leaps at them, just brushing Bruce’s arm as the older man practically dances away, leaving a trail of laughter in his wake. It’s enough to send a glow of warmth through Dick, pulling from him his own laugh as he tries to snatch the baby from Bruce.

“Da-da!!!” Their girl screams between giggles, her tiny body shaking with her laugh.

Bruce smiles. Team effort. That’s what it’s all about. Mission accomplished.


End file.
